


come as you are

by venndaai



Category: Captain Marvel (2019)
Genre: Art, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-09
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-04-23 16:47:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19155049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/venndaai/pseuds/venndaai
Summary: Putting that virtual table to use.





	come as you are

**Author's Note:**

  * For [originally](https://archiveofourown.org/users/originally/gifts).



[ ](https://imgur.com/TAZeC56)

[](https://imgur.com/u9hLRqI)


End file.
